How Hard It Is To Make It Look So Easy
by SomewhereElse31
Summary: Not your typical break-up. Zach and Cammie have secrets, that they won't share with anybody. But what happens when she is in danger? Will Zach rescue her?
1. Chapter 1

_It's easy going out on a Friday night_  
><em>Easy every time I see her out<em>  
><em>I can smile, live it up<em>  
><em>The way a single guy does<em>  
><em>But what she, what she don't know<em>  
><em>Is how hard it is to make it look so<em>  
><em>Easy<em>

Zachary Goode and Cameron Morgan were so similar it was crazy.

They say opposites attract, but who ever 'they' were had never seen the fire between these too.

They were both strong and quick, but stubborn, reliable and witty. They both had tough childhoods, but managed to rise above them and make something with their lives. They both had a strong group of friends, who would help them with whatever shit they got themselves into.

Even though they had their similarities, they also had their differences. Cammie wanted someone who would always be there for her, like her father wasn't with her mother. Zach wanted someone to love him despite his flaws, because he knew he had them. They fit together like two perfectly molded puzzle pieces.

Completly and totally unseperable, Zach and Cammie did everything together. And I mean everything.

It was so darn cute. Hah.

Anyways, like most flames, they lost their fire after a solid two and a half years. Two and a half years that were arguably the best of their lives. No one saw it coming except them. All of their friends were so surprised when they would show up separatly to group events, or cancel when one of them heard the other was showing up.

It was a nightmare. For everyone.

Cammie would ball her eyes out to her friends, and Zach would always be pissed off at the world for no reason. It was obvious they were lost without eachother, but both of them were too stubbourn to admit it to anyone. Even themselves.

But they made it work.

Sort of.

About a month after the break up, they both started going out again. They realized that they couldn't waste their time pouting around everyday, so they made it look like they were having the time of their lives without each other. Boy were they both good actors (yet another thing they had in common).

Zach knew he was over her. It was blatently clear. Although it was hard for him to understand why their flame just gave out, he moved on, or at least made it look like he did. He would take different girls home each time he felt lonely. It certaintly wasn't easy...He knew other guys would have been devistated if they had gone out with Cammie for that long and then suddenly broken up. He knew Cammie was something special, and he knew he shouldn't have let her go, but he tried to hide it.

For the first time in her life, Cammie would go out and party. _Hard._ She would always have too much to drink, and never remember it the next day. Then Zach would cross her mind and she would hurt again, both physically and mentally. Sometimes she would swear she saw him in front of her. Like they didn't break up. She tried to drink away his memory in her tormented brain, and would deny herself the satisfaction of thinking about the good times they shared.

...

"Come on," he muttered into her hair. "Let's go somewhere more private."

She giggled flirtatiously. "I just met you."

"And that's stopped me before?" he let out a low laugh that would have scared her if she was completly sober.

She didn't want to look at his face, but she did. She couldn't decide if his devilish grin was hot or creepy. Before her brain could tell her to go and not worry about the consequences, her heart took over and told her it wasn't _him, _it was just some randow guy she had met at a club.

"I-I think I should get home," her words were slerred by the alcohol she had just chugged with him as she took a step back, trying to go into defensive mode.

He sharply grabbed her arm before she had the chance to walk away. "Come on," he pleaded, only to be rejected again.

"No! I already told you, I don't know who you are!" She yanked her arm out of his grasp, and tried desperatly to get to the other side of the dark alley, and hopefully somewhere this guy wouldn't find her. However, her slightly drunken state kept her from achieving her fast reflexes she needed at that moment.

"You know you want to babe," he tried to convince her again, pulling her close to him and breathing his musty breath all over her angelic face. She cringed and tried to wiggle out of his grasp.

"Let go of me or I'll call the cops!" she yelled in his face, hoping it would somehow make a difference and he would let her go, because she knew that when she drank her spy skills decreased immensly.

He laughed heavily. "Woo! The cops! I'm so scared!"

He leaned in and crashed his face against hers, not even caring about if their lips were actually touching. All he wanted then was the thrill, and all she wanted was to get the hell out of that nasty place.

She kept struggling, but didn't get anywhere with him so close to her. But she couldn't go anywhere as he pushed her against the cold brick wall. She tried pushing his chest, but she couldn't find her strength, no matter how hard she tried.

"Hey!" someone shouted behind them. "Get off of her pervert!"

Suddenly she was yanked off of the man she didn't know and pushed to the side, while her hero faced the jerk. She couldn't tell who it was, because her head was spinning so much. He looked tall, and strong, with short hair and a nice ass, but she couldn't see anything else, because her vision was getting cloudy and her senses were shutting down. But that hot guy who pulled her off the pervert kept occupying her mind, and of course, she couldn't help but think of _him_ and thats when she knew she was going to cry.

_Zach._

_Zach._

_Zach. _

_What am I thinking?_ She thought, and fell to the ground while her world faded to black.

"Who do you think you are?" the guy Cammie had met at the club shouted in pure anger with his arms raised in the cool night air, as if he had nothing wrong.

"_Who do you think I am?"_ the other guy yelled back, mocking him. "Who in the hell do you think _you_ are!"

"Look man," the he tried to plead with the obviously taller, stronger and better-looking guy before him. "I just met her and she was...she was all over me!"

"You asshole!" the bigger guy yelled again, and punched his jaw. "Stay away from her, or I will personally murder you."

The guy on the ground groaned, and managed to spit out, "you her boyfriend or something?"

"No, but neither are you," the mysterious shadow mumbled in aggravation as he turned back to the strong girl who was now passed out on the ground.

_Shit_, he muttered to himself as he saw her lying on the wet ground of the alley they had managed to get to.

So he picked her up and carried her bridal style back to her apartment. He did it secretly though, because he didn't want anyone to know he still had a key.

…..

"It looks really nice," he said to her two months later at the wedding of their best friends, Jonas and Liz.

"Thanks," she didn't look back at him, in fear that the awkwardness that always seemed to appear when they were around each other would show up. Ever since he saved her from being raped in the alley two months ago, they had talked some, but didn't admit to each other that they still wanted what they had before.

She had woken up in the morning and found him asleep on her couch. At first she thought they were still dating and that he had just come to see her, but then she slumped and remembered the trouble she had gotten herself in the night before.

_So he had saved me, _she thought, and watched him wake up.

"You ok?" he asked, his voice groggily and tired from not sleeping very much.

"Ya," she whispered almost inaudibly, rubbing her hand over her arms and felt fresh bruises coming in.

"Ok…I guess I'll go now," he said, and slowly arose from the couch and walked past her and to the front door.

"Zach?" she spoke, as if his name was new to her, like she had never said it before. She wanted to run into his arms and cry into his chest, like she used to when she was upset, but instead, she just wrapped her warm blanket tighter around herself and silently begged him with her eyes not to go, that she wasn't safe without him.

"Thanks," she whispered, hearing her emotions play out into her small words.

He sighed and opened the door half way, ready to walk out and leave her once and for all. But he couldn't do that, she was his everything. "Just don't let it happen again. I don't want you getting hurt."

And with that last syllable he dashed out the door, like he was afraid of her reaction to his kind and sympathetic comment. It was true though, he didn't want anything to happen to her. So he made sure to check up on her for the next two months until the wedding, which Cammie helped plan. It assisted with getting her mind off of Zach and that horrible night she was so embarrassed about. Was she really that desperate for him back that she was trying to fill the hole in her heart with some scum bag? Apparently, yes.

So there she was, at the perfect wedding, complete with light pink roses and lillies, bows and ribbons, cute little finger sandwiches, lemonade, white wine and, light spring breeze and a broken heart.

She tugged on her light pink bridesmaids dress, and fixed her light curls in a mirror across the room. She had to admit, for the first time since _they_ broke up, she felt beautiful again, something _he_ had always emphasized. He loved how she was beautiful, and he wouldn't admit it to anyone but her, but he still thought of her as the most beautiful girl he had ever seen.

"So..." she started to get the courage to ask him something she wanted to know. "You, uh, seeing anyone?"

She looked at him nervously, and he just shook his head. "Nah, no time."

"Oh," she said, trying to hide her sense of hope or dispair, which one, she didn't know.

"But," he started, inturrupting her thoughts. "I hope I settle down soon."

Cammie shook her head in agreement, only it was the kind of agreement that you only do when you are upset about what the other person said, but didn't want to show it. "Ya, I think I do too."

_I just don't know who yet_ she thought.

"What did you say?," Zach asked, focusing on her face and stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Huh?" Cammie replied, totally surprised. _Shit, _she thought.

"You said you didn't know who you were going to settle down with yet," Zach stated, an obvious tone in his voice. He wanted to see if he could get something out of her. Like a confession, maybe?

"Oh, uh ya I...I guess I did," she stuttered, grabbing a glass of wine off of one of the waitor's trays and taking a big long gulp, feeling the familar warmth down her throat that captured her every time she had a sip, before Zach grabbed it out of her hand.

"Woah there hot shot, remember what happened the last time you drank?" he smirked slightly, sending tingles shooting up her spine and feeling her cheeks turn just the slightest shade of crimson.

Normally he wouldn't have smirked, but he was feeling comfertable around her again, like they could be honest with each other again, not just in their words but their facial expressions and emotions too.

"Thanks again, for that," she told him, and folded her hands in front of her nervously and awkwardly.

"You have already told me thanks...a lot actually. But you don't have to remind me that I am a total hero" he replied, casually taking a sip of the wine he stole from her and smirking agin.

She lightly chuckled and looked to the floor. "I know," she muttered to her feet, afraid to look at him again. "I just am really glad you showed up."

"To save you, or be with you?" he asked point blank.

To say she was surprised was an understatement. Of course she wanted him to save her _and_ then take her back, but that didn't happen. She wasn't a princess and he wasn't her knight in shining armor. As far as she knew, that sort of thing didn't exist, at least not to her.

All these words that she wanted to say kept popping into her brain, but she just stood there, taking in nervous breaths and moving her mouth with no sound.

"Both," she whispered, mentally cursing herself for showing her weakness. "You know, it is so hard to make sure you know that I think it is easy living without you. But it's not. It sucks, and I don't want to do it anymore."

She felt the sting hit the back of her eyes, and she prayed that she could find just a little more strength, since she used up most of what she had to tell all of that to the guy she loved, to not cry and ruin her make-up.

Zach put the glass of wine down and put his hands back in his pockets, just as a slow song came on.

"Good," he smiled, "because I can't live without you anymore either."

She couldn't help but smile a weak and reassuring smile as he brought her into his chest, and held her tight, never to let go again.

"Care to dance?" he asked her, offered her his left hand, and grabbing something in his pocket with his right.

By this point I was shaking with excitement.

Why, may you ask? Well, I knew what was in his pocket.

Oh darn, you are probably wondering who I am. Well, I have seen everything that is going on between these two. They are my favorite couple to watch, because they are so compatable, and trust me, I know what that looks like.

Why?

Because I'm Cupid, and I didn't have to shoot an arrow into these two for them to fall in love.

I knew they were going to make it.

Because Zach then lead her to the middle of the dance floor and got down on one knee, pulling the ring he had in his pocket out, something he had been planning to do for months, but had decided not to after they broke up. But seeing her weak and innocent helped him fall in love with her all over again, and he told his friends that the plan was back on, even if Cammie wasn't his again.

That's how much they loved each other.

And I had nothing to do with it.

Do you know how hard it was to just sit back and watch them hurt themselvesand each other?

But I knew they would pull it through.

The look they gave each other could not have happened with an arrow, which, belive me, is rare.

They made it look easy, but in reality it was incredibally hard.

So, now I'm depressed, because this case is over. Now it's off to a one Rebecca Baxter and Grant Newman. Even their names sound dramatic.

I hope it's as rewarding as this one.

Oh, and don't worry, I would check up on them occasionally. And you know how I said that they had already had the best years of their lives? Ya, I lied.

...

Hey everyone! Can anyone guess the song I based this off of? I think it is pretty _easy,_ but I absolutly love the song!

Review?

3 3

~Panda8925


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! I have some important news!

1) This was a big decision for me, but I am not continuing _Unloved._ I had major writer's block and I just couldn't write down what I wanted to happen, and if you are a fellow writer then you can understand what I'm sayin.

So since I am not completing the story and I know you all will have questions, here are some details of what I was going to happen:

a) Bex and Grant had a baby boy! His name was Henry.

b) Cammie and Zach were going to meet Zach's friends Charlie and Jake. Jake was going to be bad and working for the COC. Charlie was going to be good. In the end Jake and Zach's sister Marissa were going to be killed by Cammie and Zach, who had become a couple again aww.

c) Macey was the one who died at the end of _Unwanted_. Joe was still in a coma and would wake up at the end of the sequel.

Again, I am sooooooo sorry about not writing the whole thing, I have had no time. And honestly, I liked where I ended _Unwanted_ and didn't have the motivation to finish its sequel.

I know some people may be mad at me, and I get that. I am mad at myself, don't worry. I wish I had the time and motivation to finish it I really do, but sometimes life gets in the way :(

2) _Back In Business_ is not finished. I will finish that story when I have the time and I don't think there will be a sequel.

3) I am going to write another one-shot! Yay! I looove writing them because I can make the characters however I want them for each different one-shot. Once _Back In Business_ is finished, I will probably only write one-shots every now and then. I just love them! Hah.

And if you have the time, be sure to check out pigeonfollower's story! She has been a big help to me!

So thank you, if you decided to read this. I love each and every one of you who reads my stuff because writing is what I love to do more than anything in the world (besides reading). I hope you understand why _Unloved_ is over and why I can't write on here more often.

I love you all and MERRY CHRISTMAS! AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!

~Panda8925


End file.
